


Sometimes Every Other Maybe

by angel_gidget



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Handcuffs, Sexual Assault, Slice of Life, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget/pseuds/angel_gidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naked Rose returns to Robin’s room...and the story, somehow, is gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Every Other Maybe

_**Fic: Sometimes Every Other Maybe (DC: Rose, Tim)**_  
Title: **Sometimes Every Other Maybe**  
Rating: PG  
Chars: Rose, Tim  
Summary: A naked Rose returns to Robin’s room...and the story, somehow, is gen.  
Disclaimer: I have no money. If I owned this, I would have money. As it is, I don’t.

The first time isn't always the charm. Rose knows this from a combination of cliché and experience. If at first you don't succeed...strip naked and sneak into his room a _second_ time. He seems just as surprised to see her this time as the first time. Maybe people rarely attempt the same trick with Tim twice. He's Robin after all; that usually merits a new bag of tricks for every confrontation.

She uses the same tricks, he uses the same tactics. Out come the bat-cuffs again. This time, however, there seems to be a third bind on the things, so not only are her arms behind her back, but they appear to be attached to the bedpost. She smiles. Looks like things are about to get kinky...except...they don't. Because he walks out of the room and _leaves_ her there. _Stuck_ like that.

The problem with naked is that there's nowhere to keep a lock-pick. She tries to reach over to the lamp stand-drawer with her foot. If she can get her toes wrapped around a clip of some kind, she can pick the lock with her feet. Nightwing taught her how. She feels a thrill of triumph when the drawer opens, and an aching frustration when it turns out to be empty.

He's gone for hours, and she _really_ needs to use the bathroom. Just when she's sure she's going to have to _sleep_ like this, he comes back, quietly opening and closing the door behind him. She's about to say something caustic when he pulls out the key. She closes her mouth. No way is she insulting he-who-has-the-key.

"Having fun yet, Rose?"

She'd gut him in his sleep if her arms weren't so sore.

Most people learn their lessons after such activity. Rose has never been even remotely _interested_ in "most people." She's certainly not about to be one of them. Truth be told, Daddy always insisted that the absolute minimum number of times one should attempt something before giving up was five. So five it is.

It's the sixth time when he yells it for the whole Tower to hear:

"Ravager! Get your act together and stop trying to ravage me!"

In that instant he teaches her how to blush. The whole thing...actually does sound kind of stupid when he puts it like that.

It's the eighteenth time now, and she isn't sure if she's given up or not. Every other Titan in the Tower has probably figured her for bat-snap crazy. Maybe she is.

He has always thrown her out. She knows now that he always will. Sometimes he opens the door and points the way. Sometimes he grabs her elbow and nudges her into the hall. Sometimes he makes a civil request. Sometimes it's an angry command. Sometimes he'll play another trick on her to make her wish she hadn't even tried. But sometimes... _sometimes_ he's nice about it.

Sometimes he'll take her by the hand. Sometimes he'll take a sheet from the bed and wrap it around her--and maybe even wish her goodnight--before sending her back to her own quarters. Sometimes he'll just _get_ the fact that she's lonely. That the kind words he occasionally gives her are better than anything she was originally trying to get from him. Sometimes he'll let her steal that box of rice krispies that he keeps under the chair by the door. Sometimes he'll hand her a book from his cabinet. It's an unspoken rule that she's supposed to bring it back on her _next_ try. Most times, she will. Unless she really likes it. Then...he lets her keep it.

Sometimes.

~ fin ~  



End file.
